Battle Of Souls
by Angel-Snape-FFQ
Summary: Sango & Miroku confessed love,Inu & Kagoe fighting,Shippo,asking a tough question..Just R&R,plez!


The Battle Of Souls   
  
  
Kagome walked her bike along,Shippo sat happily in the basket,&Inuyasha walked grumpily on the otehr side.Kagome looked at him,then sighed."Ya know,being grumpy all the time isn't good for your health..."  
  
Looked at her"So What?!?!I can be grumpy all I want...&besides,we've already got the love birds in the group..."Inu-yasha said,jabbing his thumb back at Sango & Miroku."So I ain't Being nice...."  
  
sighed,then said"Inu-yasha,ain't is not a word..."She said,holding her finger out smartly.Growls,&falls down,anime style.Kagome giggles,&Shippo chuckled cutely."And why can't you be happy for Sango & Miroku..??They make the cutest couple,AND,he now has someone to bear his child..."  
  
"Yeah,but he'll most likely still be a lech,while she's pregnant....So,its not good,because he'll retain his old ways..."He said,standing up,eyes closed,acting smarter then Kagome.Kagome's eye twitched,&she then yelled"SIT!"He fell to the ground,screaming.He then got up,&he & Kagome began fighting,in their usual way,hitting shoudlers,pulling ears & hair,yelling sit,&tackling.Shippo stared curiously at them,then spoke.  
  
"How do you get pregnant?...."Kagome & Inu-yasha stopped,&stared at him.Then they looked at each other.Anger seemed ot return,they began "flirting" again.Shippo sighed"Guess I'll never know..."  
  
  
Sango,who was giggling at a comment Miroku had said,stopped,&looked at the fighting Inu-yasha & Kagome."What could they be fighting about now?....."she asked Miroku.He shrugged.They both walked up to Shippo."Why are they fighting?.."Sango asked.  
  
Turned & looked at them"Becuase Inuyasha says,when you're pregnant with Miokus child,he continues to be a lech..&ignore you,or something like that..."He siad,shrugging,then siling"How do you get pregnant Sango?.."  
  
Sango blushed a deep crimson.."Uh,Shippo,I think you may be too young for that one now..so,maybe I'll tell you when you're older,much older..."She looked at Miroku's hand,which was still locked with hers.She blushed ceeper crimson.Miroku was even flushing a light red.He nodded"Right,when you're older...."  
  
They all continued on that day,searching for either signs of a jewel shard,or Naraku.They stopped countless times,as Inu-yasha & Kagome began "flirting" again,&again.Finally,after countless times of fighting on the road,they stopped near a small creek,alowwing them to "flirt" in peace.Sango took her sandals off,&waded into the creek,enjoying the breeze,&water.Miroku watched her from a rock,which he was sitting on.Shippo was hiding in Miroku's lap,scared of the fighting Inu-yasha & Kagome.  
  
"Kagome,your such a little fool!"  
  
"Yea,well your a drooling dog boy!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Half Breed!"  
  
Everyone gasped,as Inuyasha stopped,&couldn't think of a come back.He turned his back ot Kagome,&sat crossed armed,&cross legged.Kagome's face fell,&she crawled over to Inu-yasha.She put her hand on his shoudler.Everyone looked away,as they began to talk,quietly.Shippo went into the creek,after Sango,&batted at her dress,Kirara,being afraid of water,stayed near Miroku,the whoel tiem.He pet her head,softly,she began to purr.Suddenly a crash caught their attention.They looked over,near the woods,where it came from,&a huge bolt of something shot out,it missed everyone,but barely.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet."It's Naraku!"Kagome Screamed,&hid behind him.He put his hand on the tetsaiga,&got ready to fight.Miroku jumped to his feet,&was ready,Krara had grown huge,&Sango was back on land,prepared to throw her boomerang.Naraku,walked out of the bushes,his red eyes seemed crazy,almost mad.He smiled evilly,&another bolt shot out,it hit Miroku,he fell over,&grabbed his stomach.Sango ran to his side,then gritted her teeth."BOOMERANG BONE!!!!!!!"She yelled,&threw her boomerang.It hit Naraku,&took one of his arms off.He laughed evilly,as poisonous vapors filled the air.They all coughed.Inuyasha threw teh top of his red outfit on Kagome."Stay under that"He yelled,pulling out the tetsaiga,&running at Naraku,who jumped up,&dodged Inuyasha's blade.  
  
"Get Back here COWARD!!!!"He yelled.Naraku chuckled,suddenly,Miroku's staff had hit him in the back of the head.He fell to the ground.Miroku was bleeding badly from his stomach,but was still ready to fight.Shippo was on Kirara's back,suddenly"Fox Fire!"He was hit,his hair burned breifly,then went out,more vapors.Sango was hacking horribly,&Mirkou was on his knees,coughing,causing blood to spray out.She gritted her teeth,&again,"BOOMERANG BONE!"She threw it,&again,Naraku lost an arm,but more vapors,Inu-yasha cut off a leg,more vapors.Miroku was practically bent over,hacking up blood.Sango stared around,she coudln't see her boomerang,it was too thick.Where was it?Wham!It hit her in the back of the head.She fell forward,bleeing from the back of the head.Inu-yasha took one last swing,&hit Naraku's head,He'd done it,he'd killed him.But what..?A huge bolt of evil shot out.  
  
"If I Can't Kill Him with The Hell Hole,I'll killhim with the last of my strenght!"His voice echoed form somewhere.Sango looked up,&she acted before thinking.She jumped in front of teh evil energy,it shoked her,&she screamed,in pain.She landed at Miroku's feet.He looked down at her,tears filling his dark eyes.She lie limp,blood oozing form the back of her head,&alittle from her lip.She was burnt in various places.Miroku grabbed her,&pulled her cose ot him,laying her head on his shoudler."We did it Sango,he's gone,dead..we won.."Miroku whispered,beginning to cry.Kagome got out from under Inu's shirt,as the vapors cleared.Kirara shrank,&ran to her,mewing.Shippo dropped his head sadly,tears filled his eyes.Inuyasha,even dropped his head.He fell to his knees,&droped the tetsaiga,he began to cry.Kagome walke odver,&knelt besdie Miroku.  
  
"At least she died a meaningful death...but it still is sad..and we will all miss her."  
  
Miroku refused ot let her go"She's not dead,she can't be,this is Sango,she wouldn't let Naraku kill her,she hadn't any other time...she's still alive.."Kagome placed her hand on his shoudler.He closed his eyes,&placed his cheek on hers.Inuyasha,&Shippo walked over,&knelt beside them.Shippo & Kirara huged,&began weeping together.Suddenly alight filled the clearing.They looks towards it.An angel was walking towards them.she had a spirit in hr ahnds,she looked solmen,yet happy.She walked to them.Miroku hadn't noticed,the angel placed the soul inside Miroku.He looked up"Wha...."She smiled.  
  
"To restore her soul,you must give her the kiss of true love.."She disppeared.He looked at her,&then,closed his eyes,&kissed her deeply.She opened her eyes.  
  
Well,lets put it this way,Sango & Miroku are expecting,Inu-yasha's expressed his feeling for Kagome,&they're togrther.Kirara &Shippo are better friends.And,well,Shippo knows how you get pregnant,now he wishes he didn't.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
